15 Times You're Gorgeous and You Don't Know It
by SimpleWound
Summary: I've decided to rewrite this story. The old one is still posted so ... you can check that out if you want. SXS


**Chapter 1 – rewritten**

Sakura blinked lazily and puffed out her cheeks. She put her lips together and made a small popping sound. She stretched her arms behind her head. She stuck her tongue out at the painting to her left. She wrinkled her nose at the foul smelling glue and bopped her head along to the professor's lecture.

"Sakura, will you stop doing that." Tomoyo hissed into her ear. Sakura stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"You're the one who dragged me here. I'm incredibly bored right now. I don't even need to have this information in any part of my brain!"

"You can leave then. Please, go sit next to somebody else before I hit you out of irritation. You've been clucking your tongue since the start of this lesson."

Sakura looked down at the small drawing she had doodled in her boredom and sighed loudly. A few people turned to inspect the noise and Sakura just saluted them, giving them a bright smile.

"Sakura, _please_"

"Oh no"

"What now?"

"I need to yawn."

"Yawn then!"

"I can't Tomoyo! You know how I am when I'm yawning."

Tomoyo sunk her nails into the desk, an obvious sign of her irritation. Sakura knew the warning signs to Tomoyo's anger. She never usually got angry but when it came to her and her fashion, she would snap at any given point. Sakura bit her lip and decided to not bother her ebony haired friend again. Instead she got up slowly trying not to disturb the class or Tomoyo.

There was only one seat left and it was next to a young man who was half asleep. '_I feel your pain!' _Sakura mused as she dragged the chair back and sat herself next to him.

The itch to yawn came back once she sat and Sakura started to panic. The young man was obviously trying not to nod off while the lecture was going but he wasn't succeeding much.

Sakura chewed her lip, a habit she attained when she was trying to think. It was tough call whether she could risk yawning in front of a stranger. He was half asleep so he wouldn't really notice would he?

The urge was getting stronger by the second, and before Sakura could contemplate her actions, the yawn was ripped from her mouth. She stretched her arms wide and clenched her eyes shut as her mouth opened. She let out a satisfied squeak after she finished. She grinned sleepily and turned to the young man whose eyes were now wide and alert.

A smirk escaped from his lips and then a chuckle. Sakura covered her face in embarrassment. This crazy hunk of spunk was probably thinking she was crazy. It didn't make her feel good at all. He had turned back to the front now and still had a small lopsided smile on his face.

The rest of the lesson Sakura tried to avoid the young man. She didn't want to look at him at all. Her cheeks were still slightly pink from the embarrassment and she couldn't risk Tomoyo getting angry again if she moved back. She was going to have to stay next to this young man who was literally hot buttered seduction on a stick.

The lesson seemed to drag on and on. The clock on the wall was ticking slower then usual. Tomoyo seemed more interested in her ring then the lecture. Sakura's foot wouldn't stop shaking. The professor's beard had a bit of food stuck in it. The kid sitting in front of her had big ears. The young man next to her was staring holes through Sakura's head.

Sakura turned her head slowly to look at him and he didn't look away or flinch. He was staring at her with half lidded eyes and Sakura didn't know where to look other then straight at him. His eyes were a beautiful chestnut that seemed to draw her in. He started his drumming his nails onto the table which snapped Sakura out of her small trance. The drumming didn't stop once she looked away, it was highly irritating.

"Can you please stop that?"

"No."

Sakura seethed with anger at the young man's refusal. Her lip curled in annoyance and she turned back once again to the lecture that seemed never-ending. Pretty soon the bell went and Sakura shot up out of her seat in triumph. The young man raised one eyebrow at her and elegantly stood up. He was two heads taller then her and had extremely messy hair.

"See you later, green eyes." And he was gone out the door in two strides.

Tomoyo had wandered over and had a huge grin present on her face. She handed Sakura her books without a word and Sakura shoved them into her book bag completely ignoring Tomoyo.

"Who was that guy, Sakura?"

"A completely arrogant wanker"

"More like sex on legs."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"What he doesn't know won't kill him."

"Well, did you have fun knowing that your best friend yawned in front of a stranger?"

"I don't really mind actually. Expand you horizons Sakura."

"He thought I was completely mental!" They arrived at their locker bay and Sakura opened her locker and threw her book bag into it. She rearranged her books in alphabetical order before she shut it. She was completely oblivious to the small note that had fluttered out of her locker, but Tomoyo clearly saw it.

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

"This note…"

"Oh, probably just something I wrote down out of my boredom. Does it have a picture of a butterfly on it?"

"No."

"Give it here."

Tomoyo handed her the note and tried to repress a grin that was planning to escape soon. Sakura took the note from Tomoyo and scrunched it into a small ball while closing her locker.

"Sakura! Aren't you even going to look at it?"

"Look at what?"

"Give it to me." Sakura handed it back to Tomoyo who gave her a light glare.

"_When a girl yawns, arm stretched followed by a sleepy sigh we have to pry our jaws off from the floorboards. Stop worrying, you're gorgeous._"

"Wow, didn't know you swang that way Tomoyo." Sakura laughed loudly at her joke.

"No you idiot! It's obviously something someone wrote to you."

"Whatever. Come with me to the canteen. They're going to have some taco's made and I'm feeling Mexican today!"

"Sakura, come back here!" Sakura wrinkled her nose at the tone of voice Tomoyo was using and sluggishly walked back to where they were standing before.

"You don't understand the seriousness of the situation do you?"

"What situation? Taco's are not being eaten by me right now?"

"No! Sakura, you obviously have a secret admirer."

"Yeah, and you have a monobrow. Now let's go! I need tacos in my stomach like, right now!"

"Oh gods, having a friend like you is hard work."

"Yeah, yeah. Tacos first and then we'll talk about secret admirer guy." Sakura grabbed onto Tomoyo's hand and dragged her towards the direction of the canteen.

"Do I really have a monobrow?"


End file.
